Kindness Shows
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: Gibbs's wedding is here, but Tony and Ziva have brought dates. Now stuff's hitting the fan. A sequel to 'Family Silk'. Must read the first story to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Kindness Shows**

**Show:**NCIS

**Plot:**Gibbs's wedding is here, but Tony and Ziva have brought dates. Now stuff's hitting the fan. A one-shot for now. A sequel to 'Family Silk'. Must read the first story to understand.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own NCIS

**Chapter 1**

Yelling could be heard from outside the family household as Tim dragged his bag up the walk to the door. He shook his head and opened the door, dropping his bag near the door.

"You're not taking him Zi-va. You don't even know him," Tony said raising his voice a tiny bit more.

"Well, you don't know the woman you are taking either," the Israeli teen yelled.

"That's beside the point. Look Tim's here," Tony said, ignoring his sister and looking at his brother.

Tim sighed, shaking his head. He hadn't even been home for ten minutes and was already being used as a distraction. The youngest male's eyes blinked when he landed on the floor after being tackled by a black haired teen.

"Hey Tim. Get things done in Mexico?" Abby asked as the two of them got off the ground.

"Kind of," Tim said shrugging a bit.

By that time, Tony and Ziva had gone back to their quarrel. Footsteps came down the stairs; the sound of tanned combat boots echoed past the rising voices. The brother and sister lowered their voices when they saw their father.

"You two are making me regret even inviting you to the wedding," Jethro said.

"But she's taking a jerk!" Tony protested, looking back at Ziva.

"Well he's one of your friends," Ziva retorted.

"Shut up both of you!" Jethro yelled; his voice echoing throughout the house.

The father turned slightly to get off the staircase and spotted his youngest son. A small smile appeared on his face. Jethro stepped to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Good to see you back stateside," the father said as he released his son.

Tim chuckled, but nodded.

"I'll be leaving after the wedding. There's still stuff to do in Mexico," Tim said.

"That's fine," Jethro said patting Tim's head like a dog.

**Three weeks later at the wedding...**

Tony sat down in one of the white chairs they had for the small wedding. His date sat next to him. Ziva was on the other side of the aisle with her date. Tony fidgeted slightly and kept glancing at his sister.

"Tony," his date said, hitting his shoulder and trying to get his attention.

"Wha-?" Tony said looking at her.

"I'm about to leave if you keep eying your sister like that."

"She's not even related to me!" Tony protested. "And I'm not eying her."

Tony's date scoffed, standing up to go leave. When she actually left the area, Tony's mouth was gaped open. The young man would've went after his date, but Jenny was coming down the aisle with Vince in place of her father.

Jethro began to undo his tie as his ever expanding family got simmered down after the wedding. He looked outside the house to see all four of his kids still outside.

Abby's head was lying on Tim's shoulder. She was wearing a black dress. Ziva's arms were crossed over her chest. She was sitting in one chair while Tony was sitting with his back to her. Tim had one arm wrapped around Abby's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kindness Shows**

**Show:**NCIS

**Plot:**Gibbs's wedding is here, but Tony and Ziva have brought dates. Now stuff's hitting the fan. A one-shot for now. A sequel to 'Family Silk'. Must read the first story to understand.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own NCIS

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I recently got out of boot camp. Again I am sorry.**

**Gibb's POV**

**Three months after the wedding **

I watched my four kids interact with their red headed step-mother over the first month of our marriage. I smiled as my youngest child naturally got along with her. Tim had gone back to Mexico. I knew why that boy had to go. Sometimes I wish I hadn't told him that the last I heard his real parents were last seen there. But once in his head, he would never forget it.

I smiled lightly as I stood up from the couch. I grabbed my fading duffel bag. Jenny would soon find out what being in this family was all about. I threw the bag over my shoulder and kissed my wife goodbye.

"Be careful Jethro okay?" Jenny asked me as Abby threw herself at me.

"I always am," I said with a small smile on my face. "Just ask Abbster here."

"He will be okay?" Abby said with a small smile on her face. "He's always okay. Sometimes he even Skypes us when he's able to."

Jenny nodded and gave me another quick kiss when Abby headed upstairs. I pulled her into a hug before heading out the door. I didn't know why I hadn't retired a long while ago. Not that I hated my job. It's just strenuous when you're gone for long periods of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kindness Shows**

**Show:**NCIS

**Plot:**Gibbs's wedding is here, but Tony and Ziva have brought dates. Now stuff's hitting the fan. A one-shot for now. A sequel to 'Family Silk'. Must read the first story to understand.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own NCIS

**Chapter 3**

Tony let out a breath that he had been holding in. He clenched the seat of the couch. The male jumped slightly as a monster jumped out. His younger adopted sister just laughed at him. He glanced over at Abby. It had been just a few months since their father left them for deployment and their step-mother was upstairs getting ready for work.

"Why do you make me watch this crap Abby?" Tony asked, standing up.

"Because I like your reactions duh Antony," Abby said mockingly; her eyes glued to the TV set.

"Stop calling me that," Tony yelled at her, trying to find the pop tarts that Jenny had hidden from them.

"Stop yelling in my house," Jenny said walking down the stairs.

Tony looked at her. He gave up in his search for the mysterious pop tarts and went to go sit with his sister on the couch. He leaned slightly against the arm of the couch. Ziva had joined Abby on the couch; on the other side thankfully. Tony glanced at her slightly before turning to the TV and jumping once again slightly.

"I'll see you three later. Make sure that Tim gets off the plane safely and home safely," Jenny said, looking at the three young adults.

"I'll make sure he will," Ziva offered.

Both Tony and Abby turned to look at her; glares in their eyes. They both knew what Ziva's driving was like and their middle brother didn't. Tony shrugged after a while. Let Tim experience it first hand before leaving to Mexico once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kindness Shows**

**Show: **NCIS

**Plot: **Gibbs's wedding is here, but Tony and Ziva have brought dates. Now stuff's hitting the fan. A one-shot for now. A sequel to 'Family Silk'. Must read the first story to understand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS

**Chapter 4**

Tim gripped the armrest of the seat he was sitting in. His eldest sister, Ziva was driving him home from the airport. He gulped visibly and audibly. He was scared out of his ever loving mind. He made a mental check to kill Tony when they arrived at the house.

The car stopped short of hitting Tony's beloved Mustang. The older male was out on the porch; arms folded over his chest. Tony was glaring at Ziva. He didn't like how close she had parked to his vehicle or that she had parked behind him when he was getting ready to leave.

"Ready to leave Tony?" Ziva asked, stepping out of the car; her boots coming out first.

"Actually I was," Tony said walking off the wooden porch.

"You aren't going to be anywhere. I thinking Timothy was saying something about hurting you," the woman said, jabbing her thumb behind her at the younger male.

"Thanks Zi-va," Tony said, rolling his eyes as Tim got out of the car and slammed the door.

Tim walked up to the other male with fists clenched. His older brother stopped where he was in the yard. A bored expression played on Tony's face. Suddenly, Tim ran up to him. The younger male's fist came close to hitting Tony's nose. The older male quickly grabbed his younger brother's wrist and twisted it, making him land on the land.

"Now move your car Ziva. I got something to do at the courthouse," Tony said heading to his vehicle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kindness Shows**

**Show: **NCIS

**Plot: **Gibbs's wedding is here, but Tony and Ziva have brought dates. Now stuff's hitting the fan. A one-shot for now. A sequel to 'Family Silk'. Must read the first story to understand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS

**Chapter 5**

Tony stepped into his red Mustang. He stuck the keys into the ignition. The eldest child of Gibbs hesitated for a minute or two. He couldn't believe that he was going to court over something as serious as sexual harassment. His eyes narrowed a bit, turning the car on. He drove to the town's court house.

Thoughts ran through his mind. He had to keep this away from his father. He knew that he had to. Tony didn't want to end up as more of a failure to the Marine that he already was. He let out a sigh as he got out of the car; thoughts welling up in his mind once again as he headed inside of the courthouse. The twenty-one-year-old stuffed his hands in his pockets.

He didn't expect the young woman that he had supposedly harassed had been that unwilling. But who would the court honestly believe? They would take her side. Ninety-nine percent of the time they would take the woman's side. Tony had seen it happen a million times before. Once in the courtroom that his case would be handled, he looked ahead of him to see the judge.

The judge was a man that he recognized. He was a man that his father would often have a drink with while watching some type of game. His heart skipped a beat. There might be chance he would be on his side. On the other hand, the older gentleman might not be, seeing as how Tony was almost always in trouble when he was younger.

Tony sat down in an available seat that was facing the judge.

"Anthony Gibbs. I remember you. Last time I saw you, you were grounded for doing something to your younger brother," the judge said cracking a smile at the young male.

"Sir, I'm sure that hasn't got anything to do with why I'm here right now," Tony said shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

**A/N: **I am sorry for the delay in updates, but I'm trying the hardest I can. If y'all look on my profile you will see the reason why I am not updating as much as I would love to. Being in the armed forces and writing fanfiction is difficult y'all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kindness Shows**

**Show: **NCIS

**Plot: **Gibbs's wedding is here, but Tony and Ziva have brought dates. Now stuff's hitting the fan. A one-shot for now. A sequel to 'Family Silk'. Must read the first story to understand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS

**Chapter 6**

Tony jerked awake at the sound of the hammer on the judge's table. He hadn't given it much thought to falling asleep, but he did had done it anyway. The young male stretched his arms before standing up. He let a bored expression play on his face. He knew that it was going to go his way. It usually never did. But at least he could fess up to his family before doing whatever the court wanted him to do.

_'Fifty hours of community service. That should be easy,' _Tony thought to himself.

He smiled to himself as he walked out of the courtroom. The brunette held the paper in his hands that read out his punishment. He walked to his car and slipped in. He knew that he had gotten off easy, but it was still no excuse for what had happened.

Tony drove home. There was going to be no easy way for hm to tell his father about the sexual harassment case. The twenty-one-year-old would most likely get beat for it. Or Jethro would let it simmer down for a while and then go in for his own punishment.

For a while after he got back to the Gibbs's family house, Tony just sat in the driveway. His hands remained on the steering wheel. His heart was beating wild. He just had a wild vision about Ziva when she would find out about the case. An angry Ziva made him very, very hot and sweaty. Something about his adoptive sister made him that way.

He groaned and got out of his car. The dark haired male walked to the front door and opened it. He ran his fingers through his hair. Tony's eyes began to widen when he spun around. He looked down to see his youngest sister holding onto him. Abby looked up at him with green eyes.

"Why were you in court today Tony?" Abby asked, backing off her older brother.

"It's none of your business," he said, looking at the ground.

"You did something."

He looked at his younger sister wildly. Of course, young Abby Gibbs knew how to pick things up like she had on her older brother. The black haired girl crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. The older Gibbs child just sighed.

"Listen Abby. It's just a minor charge," he managed to say.

"It's not going to be minor when dad comes home," Ziva said coming up behind her brother.

Tony jumped a bit, turning a bit to look at the Israeli girl. She had her arms crossed over her chest as well. Ziva stared at her brother's eyes intently. The seventeen-year-old knew how to get information out of people, having used it to get information out of Ducky's mouth before.

"Sexual harassment," Tony murmured under his breath, but loud enough for his sisters to hear.

Tony felt Ziva's hands on the back of his head. One of her knees jabbed into his groin before she threw him on the ground. Tony looked at his sister from his spot on the ground. He never knew that the news would have brought tears to the Israeli's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kindness Shows**

**Show: **NCIS

**Plot: **Gibbs's wedding is here, but Tony and Ziva have brought dates. Now stuff's hitting the fan. A one-shot for now. A sequel to 'Family Silk'. Must read the first story to understand.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS

**Chapter 7**

Tony laid on the floor for a while. He couldn't believe that his 'sister' had done that to him. He closed his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was ashamed of what he had done finally. The seventeen-year-old Israeli girl had that way about her. She had a way of making you see the mistakes that you made. Ziva held you up in high regards.

After a couple of hours, Tony got off the floor, rubbing his head. He headed up to his old room. He felt very out of touch with the room. Like he wasn't the same teenage boy that used to force his little brother to read dirty magazines. The twenty-one-year old let a chuckle out of his mouth at the younger male's expressions when they looked through the magazines.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the mattress. Tony bent over and dug a copy of Playpen out from underneath. He just sat there staring at the cover. A sigh slipped out of his mouth. He put the magazine down on the nightstand. After what happened that day, he couldn't even stand to look at the cover of it.

Tony put his face in his hands. Tim walked past his brother's room and heard sobbing coming from the older male's room. The younger brunette raised an eyebrow before opening the door. He saw his brother hunched over himself in a kind of fetal position. A softened expression played on Tim's face before he headed over to his brother. He sat down next to him, touching his back slightly.

"Ziva told me what happened. It'll be okay. We'll make it through this as a family. I'll face dad with you," Tim said smiling.

This caused Tony to look at his younger brother with red eyes.

"R-Really little Timmy?"

Tim nodded and the brothers embraced in a hug. Little did they see, the Marine standing in the doorway of the bedroom. A sound of a dufflebag hitting the floor alerted the two boys. Tony sucked in a deep breath. He didn't think that his father would be home this soon. He didn't think that he would have to tell his father about his sexual harassment case. Not so soon at least.

"D-Dad," Tony said standing.

"Listen Tony. I know. I'm not mad, but you are going to community service if it's the last thing you do before Tim goes back to Mexico," Gibbs said, smiling at his eldest son.

Tony opened his mouth slightly but Gibbs put a hand up.

"Jenny told me what Ziva and Abby told her. I think Ziva handled it just fine," the graying man said chuckling a bit.

"Your ass got kicked by a seventeen-year-old?" Tony's nineteen-year-old brother asked, looking up at his brother.

"Just shut up!" Tony yelled.

**La Fin**

**A/N: Whooooo! Finally finished it. I wanted it to end on a semi-good note. I don't wanna think about another story in this universe. Not yet anyway. Maybe once I get somethings done and if a good idea comes my way and if enough people like this story!**


End file.
